Dorvish Imperial League
The Dorvish Imperial League (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Reichsbund) was a major political party in Dorvik. The Dorvish Imperial League was founded on June 17th, 3261 by Christian von Petrov, a descendant of Raymond Petrov who handed over leadership over to Alaric I of Dorvik at the time the Crown Prince of Dorvik. In a rare public political statement Alaric announced that he wanted to see the House of Faust-Essen restored to the Dorvish throne and that the Dorvish deserved it for a long time. The party was comprised mostly of constitutional monarchist and national conservatives with a small, at the time, fringe calling themselves "Social Nationalist" who would later become a major political force. The Dorvish Imperial League split its votes with the Conservative Imperial Party, whom it considered an ally within the national legislature. The Dorvish Imperial League would be short-lived in respect to Dorvish politics, it would collapse after only two decades. The league eventually went on to be taken over by the national conservative faction of the league who were not as fervent supporters of the monarchy, the league eventually transformed into the Dorvish Conservative Party. History The Dorvish Monarchist Movement begun after the success of the 2000 Popular Revolution and kept carrying forward through the ages especially when the House of Vinisk was in exile in nearly fifteen different countries. The Movement gained momentum when Raymond Petrov permitted the former Royal family to return to Dorvik after nearly 900 years of exile. Upon their return they immediately begun setting up contacts with various monarchist movements throughout the nation and throughout the world however it known that the Dorvish people were not prepared for a monarchy again. It took the success of the Conservative Imperial Party to give hope to the many monarchist throughout Dorvik and finally after the collapse of the fascist Dorvik Empire, and the willingness of the people the Dorvish Imperial League was born. In October of 3261 the members of the Dorvish Imperial League formally announced their goal to reform the monarchy in Dorvik, Alaric I gave a rousing speech in the People's Chamber as he asked all to consider their proud heritage. Sigmund von Dreschler followed up with a speech about the necessity for a strong symbol that the Dorvish people could hold onto. A question posed during a Q&A session was what would happen to the Constitution and the powers of the President, Sigmund responded that the Chancellor would be receiving more powers as they re-wrote parts of the Constitution. Sigmund went on to assure the Members of the People's Chamber that despite the outward appearance of a monarchy many things would remain the same, the Monarch would just symbolize the Dorvish peoples love. In early March the National Conservative faction of the party took over power and placed the Monarchist towards the lower level positions of the party thus the party lost its monarchist title while adopting a more neutral title in the Dorvish Conservative Party. Leaders and Structure Senior Leadership *'Honorary Chairman' (Dundorfian: Ehrenvorsitzender) - Alaric I of Dorvik, Crown Prince of Dorvik. *'Chairman' (Dundorfian: Bund Vorsitzender) - Sigmund von Drechsler, Duke of Schwigsebruck and Count of Oninswald. *'Deputy Chairman' (Dundorfian: Bund Stellvertretender Vorsitzender) - Reinhold von Weinsedorf, Margrave of Weinsedorf and Baron of Luckelstein. *'Secretary' (Dundorfian: Bund Sekretär) - Maximilian von Wieck, Margrave of Schillefeld. *'Treasurer' (Dundorfian: Bund Schatzmeisterin) - Dr. Dieter Kaufman. Category:Political parties in Dorvik